


Through the Winter Prince's Eyes

by allenafrostwalkerlovesyouall



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Adorable Izaya, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Shinra is a major fanboy, Shizuo is sometimes an asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2056944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allenafrostwalkerlovesyouall/pseuds/allenafrostwalkerlovesyouall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU! Based off of vocaloid song called Snow White Winter Princess. Izaya as a prince was loved and admired by all.His kindness as a child, and his urge to help people in need made everyone love him all except one. When his father dies, Izaya becomes cold and distant to his friends, sometimes using people.His stepmother always wanting to be better asks the mirror who is the fairest, causing everything to go wrong!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Mr. Mirror, why do you call me the fairest of them all?" A raven haired child said to the magic mirror in front of him. "I don't understand why you do that, I am just like anyone other human…"

"Because there is no other human that is as beautiful and kind as you! No other human can compare to you, my fairest child Izaya. Not even the queen…" The magic mirror said to him in a Russian accent.

The magic mirror held an African-Russian that had light blue eyes. The man looked around his 20's or even 30's. The mirror held a love for the child in front of him; he was a sweet child that helped everyone around him. The child denied he was the fairest of them all, but his seeing eyes told the truth.

The child was too modest for his own good, maybe that's what made the mirror love the child even more.

"Mr. Mirror, please stop saying that… I have no need for that title!" Izaya said softly.

"I will stop only if you will name me. How does that sound?" The Mirror said to the boy, honestly he was quite bored of the name he already had and the child would still be the fairest of them all even if he stopped.

"Really!?" Izaya said in an excited voice. When the man in the mirror nodded, Izaya clapped his hands. "Okay! I have the perfect name! How does Simon sound?"

"Simon you say… That will do nicely my Prince!" Simon said smiling at Izaya.

"Thank you, Simon!" Izaya said bouncing up and down.

Simon chuckled as Izaya did so. A knock sounded outside of the door, and in walked Izaya's stepmother with his father in her hand. Simon quickly disappeared from the mirror, knowing what she would do if she saw him talking to the child.

"Izaya, it's time for bed child." Izaya's stepmother said with her hands on her hip.

"B-but I don't want to…" Izaya said looking away from the woman. "I want to talk more with Simon!"

"Simon?" His stepmother said with a raised eyebrow. "Well I think it's time for bed so no!"

"Now, now Namie! He's only a child, so be nice to him!" His father said to Izaya's stepmother.

"F-fine! You can stay up for 10 more minutes, then its bed time child!" Namie said, glaring at Izaya.

"Okay…" Izaya mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: So Izaya that was the story so far…
> 
> Izaya: And I'm supposed to respond to this story how!?
> 
> Shizuo: By shutting the hell up! That's how!
> 
> Me: Oi! No ruining up my living room! I invited you here to talk not to fight.
> 
> Izaya: Aww, Shizu-chan can't stand being by little old me!
> 
> Shizuo: Shut it flea bag!
> 
> Me: Okay, since you guys won't answer I'm going to ask my readers. Do you guys think I should continue on because I have no idea and these guys won't answer me!
> 
> Shizuo: I say continue it as long as I'm not involved.
> 
> Me: Did I forget to mention that it's a shizaya story! :D Yeah how does that feel Shizuo-kun!
> 
> Shizuo: Brat…


	2. Chapter 2

"Prince Izaya! Where are you?"

A snicker came from Izaya in a room in the West Wing as he heard the servants running around outside.

"Izaya… I don't think it's wise doing this. Your father will be very cross with you!" A sigh came from the Mirror named Simon.

"I just want to get outside for once, Simon!" He said grinning at Simon. "You know he never lets me out of the castle!"

"That I do, but don't you think it would be better if you at least brought someone with you?" Simon said softly trying to convince the boy to have some protection.

"No!" Izaya yelled all too loudly, "I don't want idiots breathing over my shoulder when I do stuff!"

Footsteps sounded towards the door of the room Izaya was hiding in. Izaya looked from the door and back to Simon before jumping out the window of the room.

"Bye, bye Simon!" Izaya said through the windowsill.

Simon sighed as he heard the servants from outside trying to open the door.

"That boy is going to get into trouble if he doesn't cease his rebellious attitude…" Simon said before disappearing from the mirror in that room.

OoOoOoOoO

Izaya ran through the streets of Lancaste, the town that his father cared for, laughing at the stupidity of the servants. Street vendors bowed when they saw him and some even smiled. Izaya looking down at his clothes noticed why. He was still in his stupid formal prince wear that his servants forced him into.

Smiling back at them, he ran into the alleyway of the streets and removed his outer shirt that was covered in jewels and the family crest. Izaya's little ponytail crept out from under it and fell loose. He lifted one of the strands up and decided that he needed to get his hair cut later, whether it was by him or the servants.

Sighing, Izaya walked back towards the street, hoping that he would stop getting special treatment from everyone. Izaya wasn't one for being a prince being; living to 10 years old and not even once caring for the title he held, told him that.

As Izaya walked towards the end of the alleyway, he bumped into a gang of teenagers with yellow scarfs around their necks. One of members that were blond turned around to see Izaya standing behind him.

"What's a runt like you doing out here little girl? Aren't you supposed to be playing with your dolls?" The blond smirked down at Izaya.

Izaya's eyes widened when he said little girl and kicked the guy in his royal jewels (Oh yes he did! That's what the guy gets for calling him that), making him fall to the ground. The other team mates that were smirking at the remark widened their eyes at the kid's guts. The boss lifted his head from the ground and pointed at Izaya.

"You little shit! You're going to regret the day you did that."

Izaya jumped a little at the threat and ran away towards the way he came. As he did so he was caught by his arm and pushed against the wall from one of the team members.

"You think you can run away from us after that little stunt!" The leader said cracking his knuckles while walking toward Izaya.

Izaya sneered at the leader and tried to get out of the arms of the other members. The leaders smiled and raised his fist, making Izaya flinch and clench his eyes shut.

Grunts were heard from around Izaya making him open one of his eyes. A boy in regal clothes that came from Gairen, a town that were allies with his father. The members that originally held him ran off into the streets and other members were crawling away from the boy. The boy turned around and faced Izaya with a smirk and held out his hand towards him.

"Are you okay? I can't believe those boys were trying to hurt a girl like you!" The boy said.

Izaya got a good look at the boy's face. He had light brown hair and also hazel eyes with a hint of amber. Hearing the boy call him a girl, Izaya smacked the boy's away and stood off brushing away the dust on his pants.

"I'll have you know I'm a boy! Also yes I am okay!" Izaya said looking up at the boy.

The boy was a little taller than him and it seemed that he was also a royal like him. Nodding his head towards the boy, Izaya walked towards the streets. He just wanted to get away and have a good time in the town for once.

"Can I at least have you name then?" The boy said to him.

"The name is Izaya! Goodbye!" Izaya said running off into the crowded areas where the street vendor's were selling their wares.

As he ran, he was caught by his collar of his shirt by one of the knights that he knew. The knight's name was Yukimaru.

"Well, well, well! What did I catch? Ah, it seems to be the little prince trying to run around without protection! What shall I ever tell your father?" Yukimaru said with a big smile.

His long brown hair was cover in the helmet he had on his head and his azure eyes glinted with joy when looking upon Izaya. Yukimaru was one of Izaya's playmates when he was younger and he suddenly took on the role of big brother for him.

"Um… I was just about to go home! Please don't tell my father!" Izaya said pleadingly to the man.

Yukimaru not being able to resist the puppy eyes, sighed. "Fine, but I am taking you back! Once we are there you are going straight to your room boy!"

"O-okay…" Izaya said as he was thrown over the shoulder of Yukimaru.

'I am going to have to escape without anyone noticing me next time!' Izaya thought.

"You are a brat, you know Izaya?" Yukimaru said patting the kids back.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"No"

"YES!"

Yukimaru and Izaya continued like this on their way back to the castle, causing everyone to watch the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: OMG, It's a male Yukina! The world is ending, this is not good!
> 
> Yukimaru: I have no idea who you are talking about…
> 
> Me: Um… How do I say this dude… You're another version of me but with different attributes.
> 
> Yukimaru: Actually… It says in my book that I am a reincarnation of you!
> 
> Me: Yeah you are her… You just like to ruin all the fun…
> 
> Izaya: Hello! Everyone's favorite informant here!
> 
> Me: YAY! HE'S HERE!
> 
> Yukimaru: Yay… I'm so excited…
> 
> Izaya: Yes! It is me, Izaya Orihara!
> 
> Shizuo: You mean flea… Hey Allena, can I have some more of this cake?
> 
> Me: Shizuo somehow calmed down! Sure get as much as you want! I got others visiting and I don't want them touching the cake dude!
> 
> Yukimaru: You mean that boy called Jack Frost?
> 
> Me: Yes! He is my only love! Along with other people dude :3 I love everyone equally!
> 
> Izaya: I feel hurt!
> 
> Me: Don't worry Izaya! I love you a lot!
> 
> Yukimaru: Right… Anyways we have to say goodbye to the readers!
> 
> Everyone: Thank you for reading and we hope you have a great adorable Shizaya day!


	3. The Death

The brunette boy stood in the alleyway and looked towards the area the girly boy ran off. Blush ran over his face when he noticed who he just called a girl. It was the prince of this land and he just insulted him by calling the poor little guy a girl.

“Shizuo are you here?” A girl that looked about the age of 14 walked down the alleyway.

Shizuo looked up and saw the girl there. The girl was his big sister, who gave off the aura of friendly but still deadly with the sword at her hip. The long brown hair rolled down the back of her emerald gown that brought out the pale skin and her hazel eyes. She smiled once she spotted her little brother and ran to him picking him up while spinning him around.

“Kasuka and I thought we lost you! Why did you run off Shizuo!” His sister asked with a big smile on her face.

“I saved the prince of the town Airia! Am a cool knight in white shining armor now?” Shizuo asked grinning at his sister.

Airia smiled and ruffled his hair walking out of the alleyway with him towards the carriage with Kasuka, Shizuo’s little brother, in it.

“You sure are, my little knight!” Airia smiled and put Shizuo down in the cart while getting in herself.

Setting Kasuka on her lap she started humming a tune that put Shizuo and Kasuka to sleep over the ride over to the castle.

                                                                       **OoOoOoOoO**

Yukimaru set Izaya down on the windowsill of his room and walked away leaving Izaya to sneak back in. Izaya pushed the window up and hopped in pushing the windowsill back down. Checking out of his room he saw no one standing guard in front of his room.

Closing the door he saw Yukimaru back at his window with a blush on his face while tapping on his window continuously. Sighing, Izaya walked over and pushed the window back up and let him in.

“Thank you Izaya… She saw me and was about to tackle me…” Yukimaru said breathing out a long sigh.

Izaya rose an eyebrow and asked, “Who was about to tackle you?”

Yukimaru looked out the window and saw Airia skipping towards Izaya’s window. Screaming he ran into the closet in the room, leaving Izaya to look around in confusion. When Airia arrived at the window she looked in and searched the room until she landed on Izaya.

Squealing with delight, she jumped in the room and scooped up a confused Izaya, pressing him against her chest.

“YOU’RE SO ADORABLE! I MUST HAVE YOU AS MY BABY BROTHER! YOU CAN NEVER HAVE ENOUGH CUTE LITTLE BROTHERS!” Airia said hugging Izaya until he started trying to get air.

Yukimaru jumped out of the closet and pointed at Airia with a giant blush still splattered on his face.

“YOU CAN’T HAVE HIM! HE’S MY LITTLE BROTHER AND HE WILL NEVER ACCEPT YOUR SISTERLY LOVE!” Yukimaru screamed back and ran over to pull Izaya away from her breasts that were pressed in poor Izaya’s face.

Airia grinned as Yukimaru did so, making him squeak, and tackled both of them to the ground. As she did so, the servants that were looking for Izaya ran into the room and looked in shock at the sight in front of them.

“Princess Airia of Gairen? What are you doing in here and Yukimaru is that you? Please do get off our little prince. I believe he needs space from your… whatever you are doing with him…” One of the oldest servants said lecturing and not caring who she was doing it too.

Yukimaru kicked Airia off of him and dragged Izaya up with him, hugging the poor body of Izaya. Airia jumped up and tried to tackle them again but a baby Kasuka ran into the room and instead tackled her.

“BIG SISTER LEFT ME AGAIN!” Kasuka cried on his sister’s chest, leaving Airia speechless due to the cuteness she was witnessing.

Kasuka got up and looked at Izaya, recovering from his crying almost immediately. Slowly he raised his hand and pointed at Izaya.

“Will you be my princess?” Kasuka asked innocently.

Yukimaru and the servants stared laughing up and storm, leaving Izaya to turn into a tomato.

“SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! I AM NOT A GIRL SO STOP ASSUMING THAT I AM!” Izaya said running out of the room with Yukimaru following after him.

“Big sister, did he just say no? I just wanted him to be my princess.” Kasuka said with tears in his eyes.

Airia smiled and picked Kasuka up walking out of the room and going to find the throne room, “I just think he doesn’t like to be called a princess, that’s all.”

                                                                       **OoOoOoOoO**

A 17 year old Izaya stood in his room looking out at the rain that stained the ground with its sadness. Simon watched from the mirror as tears swam down Izaya’s face and blood gushed from the side of his head.

“Izaya I think its best you let the servants fix you up… I’m afraid-“Simon was cut off by a glare from Izaya.

Sighing, Izaya looked down at the note in his hands that Airia had left him before she died. Her funeral was horrible, Shizuo of all people thought Izaya killed her and beat him into the ground when he finally had it. Izaya and Shizuo weren’t the only ones that had it the worst. Yukimaru punched Shizuo in the face for good measure after he pulled Shizuo off of Izaya and dragged Izaya away from the shocked boy.

Namie out of all the people there smiled at the funeral as if it was her birthday and she was getting cake. Izaya glared at her as he was dragged away; know the wench had something to do with it…

Yukimaru told Izaya to stay in his room, his tears streaming down his face from the loss he felt. Of course Yukimaru tried to kill himself, but every time he tried he remembered the words Airia said to him, Shizuo and Kasuka.

_Airia pushed the three boys into the room and grinned at Izaya as she pushed the door closed on his face._

_“HEY! Why did you take me away from my little Izaya!” Yukimaru screamed trying to get back to Izaya to hug him._

_“Yeah… Want Izaya back…” Kasuka said looking down at the ground._

_Airia smiled and cracked her knuckles at them to shut up._

_“I brought you in here because I want you to know something… I might not be here much longer… And I want you to know that I want you to be there for Izaya… He’s a sweet boy so if I’m gone he needs protection from a certain person. I am choosing you three. Please do this for me?” Airia said with puppy eyes._

_The boys nodded shaking her hand that she held out._

Yukimaru knew that Shizuo went back on his word and so did Kasuka from the looks of it. Yukimaru was the only one left that could protect Izaya from the unknown source that Airia spoke of. He couldn’t turn his back on the person he loved.

Sighing, Yukimaru dropped the sword and walked back into the room, looking at Izaya’s still figure. Walking over, Yukimaru grabbed Izaya’s hand and pulled him into his chest, brushing over the messy long hair that Izaya had grown out.

“She said she wouldn’t die on me… S-shizuo, he thinks it was me that killed her…” Izaya said clutching onto Yukimaru’s tunic he wore.

“I know… Just let it all out. I’m still here for you…” Yukimaru said looking at the sky through the window, as if reflecting Izaya’s emotions.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *Crys in a corner silently* WHAT HAVE I DONE! I AM A MONSTER!
> 
> Yukimaru: Yeah yeah…. Get over it and have some pocky…
> 
> Izaya: I AM BACK! AND WITH SOME VIDEO GAMES AT THAT!
> 
> Me: IZAYA! I’M A MONSTER!
> 
> Izaya: No you’re a human and that’s why I love you!
> 
> Me: NO I MEAN I KILLED MAH BABY OFF! MY SWEET LITTLE BABY!
> 
> Airia: Awww I’m her baby now…
> 
> Me: YUSH YOU ARE MAH BABY! GIVE ME A HUG!
> 
> Izaya: Okay she is acting weird…
> 
> Shizuo: Well I got to beat the shit out of you in the story so I’m all set.
> 
> Me: SHIZUO! I HATE YOU EVEN MORE NOW!
> 
> Shizuo: *Whines* BUT WHY!!!!????
> 
> Me: You didn’t listen to mah baby! NO CAKE FOR YOU!
> 
> Shizuo: NUUUU!!!!
> 
> Me: Italy have it!
> 
> Italy: YAY! Nothing like a pre-training desert in the evening!
> 
> Me: Anyways can I have some pocky now…
> 
> Yukimaru: After you say goodbye to the readers!
> 
> Everyone: BYE BYE!
> 
> Shizuo: Can I have the cake Italy!
> 
> Me: No you can’t!
> 
> Yukimaru: Have the pocky Allena. I don’t want it.
> 
> Me: YAY!

**Author's Note:**

> Me: So Izaya that was the story so far…
> 
> Izaya: And I'm supposed to respond to this story how!?
> 
> Shizuo: By shutting the hell up! That's how!
> 
> Me: Oi! No ruining up my living room! I invited you here to talk not to fight.
> 
> Izaya: Aww, Shizu-chan can't stand being by little old me!
> 
> Shizuo: Shut it flea bag!
> 
> Me: Okay, since you guys won't answer I'm going to ask my readers. Do you guys think I should continue on because I have no idea and these guys won't answer me!
> 
> Shizuo: I say continue it as long as I'm not involved.
> 
> Me: Did I forget to mention that it's a shizaya story! :D Yeah how does that feel Shizuo-kun!
> 
> Shizuo: Brat…


End file.
